1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to a method and apparatus for semi-automatic brazing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, brazing is a joining process which employs a filler metal or alloy to join two or more pieces or components together. Most often the parts to be joined are metallic. During the brazing process the filler metal is melted via high heat and then distributed between close-fitting parts (such as piping). This distribution occurs via capillary action, where the filler metal is drawn into the gaps between the parts to be brazed. Upon cooling the filler metal forms a bond between the joined pieces.
Current manual brazing processes involve using brazing rods, which are straight, fairly rigid, and can range in length from about 1 to 3 feet. In manual brazing (namely brazing done by hand) the brazing rod is placed in contact with the materials to be joined and the worker must continuously move the brazing rod around while at the same time pushing the brazing rod towards the pieces to be joined. This is often difficult to do in situations or environments where space is limited. The length of the brazing rods can be difficult to deal with in small or difficult work environments. Thus, operators would tend to break the rods into smaller lengths. When this is done the rod is consumed quicker, thus requiring starting and stopping often by the operator performing the brazing.
An additional problem associated with current manual brazing techniques is the inherent inefficiencies in using the brazing rods. Specifically, if a brazing operation requires more than a single brazing rod, the operator must stop brazing to join a new replacement rod to a brazing rod already being used. This aids in ensuring that a continuous brazing process is completed. Alternatively, the operator could braze with a single rod until the remainder of it is discarded and then begin brazing with a second rod. Again, this process is inefficient and results in delay and inefficiencies.
An additional problem associated with current manual brazing techniques is the resultant waste. Because very high heat is used in the brazing process (very often generated by a large flame) an operator can not hold and use the entire length of a brazing rod. Because of this, approximately 10% of the length of each brazing rod is thrown away, or otherwise wasted This is primarily because the operator is unable to use the portion of the brazing rod that they are holding in their hand. Additionally, if the entire usable length of a brazing rod is not used for an operation it is often discarded, again resulting in significant waste.
Accordingly, it is desirable to address the above issues, while at the same time not affecting or otherwise compromising the brazing process.